Hunters enchantment
by CookieMunchar
Summary: Destiel fic. Dean's fallen in love with his very own angel, but doesn't know how to deal with it so he lies and tells Castiel he is sick, Castiel reacts by looking after him making Dean worse, because he knows Castiel could never love him back...Maybe...
1. Realisation

The heat was overpowering and Dean was struggling to handle it any longer. Cupping the cool, refreshing liquid in his shaking hands he attempted to drown his flushed face, drenching his febrile features again and again. He clutched the grubby sides of the motel sink and stared at the unfamiliar man returning his distressed gaze, a small sigh escaping from his trembling, dripping lips. Closing his weary eyes Dean rested his confound head against the smeared mirror; sensing the rushing droplets of sweat and water combined sizzle against his flustered skin. The sound of banging on the locked bathroom door erupted Dean's trail of thought forcing him to stumble backwards; rubbing his temple with two fingers and a thumb. A familiar voice leaked reassuringly through the rugged, paper thin door as Dean's fingers trailed down to the bridge of his nose and squeezed lightly "Dean? Are you ok in there?"

Rubbing his clammy palm against his closed, tired eyes; thoughts turned to how the hell he was going to rid himself of the concerned, bewitching angel on the other side of the door; he couldn't stay here with him, just being in his presence was driving him crazy and the worst part of this was that that stupidly attractive man has no idea how Dean was drawn to him. Dean heard the door handle turn hastily, but it failed to open as the distressed, perplexed angel repeated. "Dean?"

Heart sinking, Dean returned his hands to their previous position on the side of the discoloured sink, despite his eyes being heavy with burden he managed to reluctantly force the tiresome lids open ready to answer his apprehensive crush. Shifting his weary body he unwillingly unlocked the door, nudging it open and weakly leaning agianst the feeble frame; a rasied arm wedged between his drooping head and the wall; his hair matted and stuck together as he gingerly raised his head to meet Castiel's troubled gaze with a simulated smile.

He didn't return the smile, in fact Castiel's face was pained with worry; the lines on his forehead becoming progressively deeper and Dean could see that he wasn't in the mood for any deferment as he spoke. "Dean, what's the matter? Are you feeling nauseated?"

Dean's smile faded rapidly as he racked his brain for an abrubt answer that would buy him as much time as possible in order to escape the enchanting spell Castiel had him under. "Erm... Yeah."

Almost instantaneously Dean felt Castiel's tender, caring hand press against his sweaty, forehead, which increasingly enhanced the heat to his delecate touch. Dean could feel his heart pounding at what felt like a hundred miles per hour, caused by the desired contact; he could tell that Castiel had become continously worried as his temperature kept rising and felt like he was going to burn a hole through Castiel's consoling hand. Head spinning Dean pulled away trying to distance the uncontrollable feelings he felt for his beloved angel, but the next thing he knew Castiel was inches away from him with an arm securely looped around his tense body, the other on his rigid shoulder, trying to hoist him onto the comforting double bed.


	2. In denial

Struggled groans of protest and complaint slipped from Dean's quivering lips as he was involuntary dragged to the appealing bed, holding back an intense urge to pull Castiel into an embracing hug; to hold him there. Forever. He admittedly wished that he could release a bundled burden of feelings onto him and for Castiel to return them; for everything to be one big happy ending, but Dean knew that nothing realy ended that way, nothing was ever that simple; not in his experiece; not for him. Castiel attentively sat Dean down onto the bed encouragingly pushing against his feeble, exhausted body trying to force him to lay down, but Dean resisted and the angel became quickly agitated; responding to his adolescence with attempting eye contact and an encouraging tone of voice. "Dean, you need to get some rest."

"I'm not tired." Dean said bluntly, staring out the clouded window off into the cosmic distance; averting his eyes from the blatently troubled man before him; blushing radiantly aslmost ashamed of how cruel he was being to his loyal, devoted friend.

Removing his nurturing hands from Dean's lethargic yet muscular chest, a small sigh passed Castiel's chapped lips as he diverted his eyes from Dean's smoldering face to somewhere unknown. Dean felt instantly guilty; the heat that had been building up inside him turning ice cold; he returned his gaze back to the now upset man who clearly cared about him, but just not in the way Dean had wished for him to. "I'm..I'm sorry Cas, I know you're only trying to help." Dean muttered through heavy, dishonourable breathes.

Castiel fixated his eyes on Dean's and he could feel the intense profound connection between the two of them; he tried to swallow the blockade forming in his throat as he stared into the deep blue, bottomless pits that were Castiel's eyes; butterflies gnawing at his stomache, trying to flee into the irradiating beauty of the night sky. A flimsy, tired smile formed on Castiel's face; his voice calm and enticing. "Please Dean, try to get some rest. You might feel better in the morning."

Dean knew this couldn't be true, as whenever Castiel was around him he would feel this way and there was nothing he could do about it, which is why he felt like he had to leave, like he had to get as far away from Castiel as he could, because he knew that Castiel would never feel the same way. He was incapable of love and it crushed Dean to know his feelings would never be returned, but he couldn't help the way he felt and he didn't want to bring Castiel down with him, which is why he had to stay, why he remained with him, for if he left Castiel would be confused, hurt and the last thing he wanted to do was to cause Castiel suffering, his Castiel, his little angel.

Deciding to humour him, Dean struggled and strained with his sweat soaked tee-shirt; moaning out of annoyance and frustration as he pulled at the sleek material, but without success; an irritated frown spread accross his exasperate face as he watched himself wrestle with his top. Dean heard a remorseful sigh and sighted two hands as the gripped the seams of his top; he felt like a child as he limply raised his heavy arms above his head which was now gazing longingly at Castiel, who gently removed the damp shirt, then belt with a heart warming smile. At that moment Dean had never longed for Castiel more, he was so affectionate and it replenished Dean's heart with joy and delight; he involuntarily layed down; groaning with effort as he rested his overburdened head on the refreshingly cool pillow. He closed his drained eyes and although unable to see, he could still sense Castiel's attentive presence and he was content.


	3. Love sick

As Dean awoke from a refreshing slumber; he felt a caressing hand roaming; tangled into his tousled, knotted hair. A smile spread accross his comfortably soft features as Dean sensed delicate skin brushing against his now fully rested head; half opening his restored eyes Dean spyed Castiel laying on his side with his eyes locked onto his; one hand slotted in between his head and the bed sheets, the other twirling carelessly; lost in the jungle of hair. As Castiel saw Dean had awoken he retreated his hand briskly; sitting up boltright with a slight tint of pink arrising in his cheek bones and slowely spreading across his face. As much as Dean had craved Castiel's touch and was slightly dissapointed when he had stopped, he couldn't help but wonder why Castiel would even consider doing so in the first place. Perhaps he had read his mind; perhaps he had and now he was toying with his heart to see his breaking point. What ever the case was Dean knew he had to be exta careful with his thoughts now he had realised what it was he was exactly feeling, which had become increasingly difficult as these-feelings strengthened for the angel, his angel.

Breaking any harbouring awkwardness there may have been between them Dean attempted to rise out of bed, but was instantly pinned down forcefully yet attentively with one powerful hand. "Where do you think you're going?" Castiel asked with a mixture of worry and control in his voice; head tilted slightly at an angle in confusion.

Dean swallowed away the heat building up in his throat and replied sounding rather hoarse from attempting to hide any longing in his voice caused by the overly adorable appearance infront of him. "A man's gotta eat, Cas."

Castiel flashed a humble smile from the nick name; Dean knew he loved being called Cas."I'll get you something. What would you like?"

Dean back tracked immediatly; eyes darting to Castiel's lips, wetting his own with hungry desire before returning his gaze back to Castiel's entising eyes. "Erm, no it's ok. I think I'll just take a shower instead, I'm not hungry."

Dean tried to get up again, but the pressure on his chest didn't lessen. "Dean you're far too ill for that, you wouldn't be able to reach the bathroom door without help, you'd collapse."

A frustrated sigh manages to escape Dean's pursed lips; Castiel was wrong, Dean wasn't sick and if he was it wasn't a bug or a fever; in fact he was sick, love sick and it was all Castiels fault. "What about Sam? I was ment to meet him today; he might need my help on this hunt?" Dean knew this wasn't true, he knew Sam is more than capable of hunting on his own, but he didn't want to stay in bed all day; being waited on hand and foot by Castiel, his angel Castiel, his crush Castiel, _his_ Castiel.

"Sam's fine. I visited him when you were sleeping; I tried to call him on your cell in case something happened to you while I was gone, but there are soo many buttons and numbers and words and icons... it confused me."

Dean chuckled to himself at the thought of Castiel trying to figure out how to use his cell, but was silenced by Castiel's soul numbing stare. "Any way he's a big boy Dean, he can handle it on his own; he thought it was best for you to wait until you have recovered fully before hunting again."

And with that Dean succumbed, melting into the bed sheets and releasing a sigh of defeat; Castiel smiled, happy with his success.


	4. Adoration

Releasing the pressure on Dean's bare, muscular chest Castiel rose and gracefuly advanced the motel's lousy excuse for a kitchen; a confused frown appearing on Dean's pale, perplexed face. Why would Castiel need to go to the kitchen? He's an angel. He doesn't eat, he doesn't need to. Castiel reached the minature fridge, clicked the door open and carelessly bent down to examine the limited contents; Dean guitly eyeing up the loyal angel from behind when Castiel answered Dean's internal question, not moving a muscle as his eyes scanned the almost bare shelves. "Dean, you're always hungry. You think I'd let you starve, just because you refuse to accept my help?"

The idea was to avert his eyes from the blatent sight in front of him, but instead he found himself watching his angel wander aimlessly, searching thoroughly for tools. Dean was relieved that he wouldn't have to sustain the 'I'm not hungry' act as they both knew he wouldn't have survived the day without breakfast, but it also left him feeling paranoid; he'd been feeling this way for some time now as he never knew when the angel was rumaging around in his head and there were things that Dean didn't want Castiel to know, like the fact he thought when Castiel tilted his head to one side after missundersanding you was the cutest thing that he'd ever layed his eyes on, the fact he thought the way Castiel was always so formal was so incredibly adorable that he wanted to wrap him up in bubble wrap to keep him from harm and he would do anything to know what Castiel felt towards him, even though Dean was set on the idea that Castiel was just hanging around because he was ordered to, set on the idea that Castiel would never even dream about being with Dean. 'Angels with humans? Don't be ridiculous!' He repeated this multiple times; filtering it through his brain until the thought automaticly echoed through his mind.

An agrovated huff, clutter of cutlery and the sound of fluttering wings pulled him back into reality. Confusion settled over his features, before the lines ironed themselves out and a light smile played on his lips as he spyed the remainders of a mixture of mismatched ingrediants spread accross the floor and wall, a greasy, battered frying pan lying betrayed in the corner of the room. Another flutter of wings left Dean staring no longer at the abandoned frying pan, but at Castiel's solid chest, the blood coursing through his veins collected in his cheeks sending a flush of vibrant pink accross his cheek bones; snapping his eyes away and over to the now extremely interesting sheets piled around his waist as he spluttered nervous coughs. A paper, crumpled bag was lowered to the corner of Dean's eye and his hands moved on their own, curling around it and scaping lightly against Castiel's smooth skin leaving uninvited goose bumps up his weak arms.

Dean watched as Castiel magiced away the chaos he had previously made with one swift movement of his hand, perched on the edge of the unkempt bed and met Dean's eyes with his. Pulling his eyes away, Dean reached into the bag retreaving a sloppy egg, bacon and cheese burger, smiled at the gesture of a burger for breakfast and started to eat his embaressment. Gloopey, yellow yolk splurged onto his chest and trickled down exploring his body before sneaking out of sight in the first bite, Dean barely gave it a second glace before taking another mouthful of the delicious mess, smearing the fatty substance over his lips and watched as Castiel swallowed anxiously finding interest in an inanimate object over his shoulder and with one last carnivorous bite the burger was gone. Sucking the grease off of each finger in turn, Dean stared down at the yolk trail down his chest, before dodging two insistant fingers. "Woah! Dude, I thought I said no angel voodoo on me."

Castiel peered at Dean's yolk stained chest before returning his gaze, meeting Dean's eyes with his as if that was all he needed to do to convince him, Dean gestured to the bathroom and replied the gaze with. "Look, I'll just go clean it up my self."

Shuffling to the edge of the bed Dean hadn't realised how long he had been in bed for until he abruptly stood up; knees buckling Dean felt a supportive grip tighten around his waist stopping him from tumbling, broken to the solid floor beneath his trembling figure, Castiel's worried expression crept over his tense shoulder, eyes embedding themselves into Dean's flushed skin. Hands slid over his smooth skin until Castiel was beside him; one hand looped around his waist, the other adjusting Dean's hand until it was around his shoulder, but when his arm was in place his hand stayed latched on. Dean's heart was racing and he could feel the inevitable heat crawling up his body focing beads of sweat to form on his loping head and now the only reason he needed help was the fact he was given it. Clumsy footing was supported, by Castiel's strong, reinforcing hold while he gently led a drouping Dean to the open bathroom door and sat him upon the unsteady, closed toilet seat; backing up and wiping the yellow stain from his hand into thin air. Dean leaned to the side, one arm becoming accustom with the nearby sink as he rested his sweat engulfed head upon it; closing his eyes on a combination of embaressment and relief to be off his shaking feet. Dean heard the shower curtain close and water droplets begin to beat down into the bathtub franticly, but he thought nothing of it until Dean felt a familiar hand close over his trouser button.

Dean abrubtly snapped open his eyes and shot up; legs threatening to give way as he stumbled away hitting his back against the wall as his angel stared at him; tilting his head the way he always had, confusion settling in his eyes. Castiel sensed the panic arising on Dean's face and realisation burrowed it's way into his features as he shifted uncomfortably. "Dean I was only tryi-"

"Yeah, I know. You were only trying to help, but I can do it on my own. So, can you like... leave for a minute, I'm sorry." Dean cut in; breath distressed and uneasy as he gestured toward the door, glancing down at the button Castiel had undone on his favourite jeans before staring awkwardly at the floor, eyes refusing to meet Castiel's.

Dean heard the door close and he reluctantly lifted his heavy head, biting into his bottom lip as he gazed longingly into the empty space were he last saw Castiel. Exhaling, Dean thumped his dreary head back onto the piercing cold tiles, sliding down the dampened wall, letting his tiring lids close and the sounds of the shower wash over him. His thoughts turned to simpler times with Sammy, before he'd fell in love, before he'd even met Castiel. Love had turned out to be far more painful than he'd ever have imagined.


	5. This unknown emotion

Castiel was confused, far more confused than he's ever been in his entire existence. And at the very center of that enduring confusion was Dean, whom he'd grown to cherish and adore. There were very few people who Castiel was certain he could rely on and he was glad that Dean was one of them, a person whom he could entrust with his life, a person who would never let him down and always come when he needed them.

There had always been something about Dean; some emotion inside of him that drew Castiel to him, an emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he knew that he would always protect Dean, knew no one could ever stop him from being close to him and he knew that he would do anything to keep him safe, he would gladly give up his own life if he thought it was going to, in any way, protect Dean.

The moment Castiel lay his eyes on Dean's soul in perdition he knew what kind of man he is, he's loyal and good hearted, he has a strong will and he always wanted to do the right thing, even if he is a little rough around the edges, he has his demons like everyone else, granted his demons are far more vicious than any other Castiel had seen and he knew it would be a battle for Dean to overcome them, but deep down when looking into the depths of his soul Castiel knew that he would pull through. He'd had faith in a man he'd only just met, but somehow, that neither bothered nor worried him. And his faith only grew over time, as he got to know the man better, he discovered his personality to be just as enticing and pure as his soul and the more Castiel saw of Dean, the more faith and hope he would weave into his already confusing emotions, soon causing him to rebel in a surge of pure faith.

Castiel was starting to worry about how little his rebellion from heaven actually bothered him when it involved Dean, he started to think that maybe if it was anyone else, anyone at all, he would have followed orders like the obedient soldier he was trained to be, but Dean. Dean made him want more for himself, he made him want to feel, he made him want to... to... '_damn'_ Why couldn't Castiel name this emotion? It was really starting to annoy him.

Castiel stared down at his hands before making several objects move around the room. _"Just checking."_ he told them as if they would question the movement or become offended by the sudden use of grace.

That was another thing that Dean had managed to confuse Castiel about, why couldn't he heal him? He knew that it wasn't witch craft, he'd already ransacked the room for hex bags and it wasn't anything demonic, or he would have sensed it. Of course he couldn't confront Dean about it as Dean didn't even know that Castiel had tried to heal him; he hated seeing Dean so sick, and he only wanted to help Dean; that's all he's ever wanted to do, but Dean would be angry with him if he knew Castiel had tried to heal him. For unknown reasons Dean doesn't like it when Castiel uses his grace to help him. So Castiel would have to wait, see how it panned out.

A small click indicated that the bathroom door had been opened and Castiel reluctantly raised his lopping head to trail his eyes down the man's half naked body. His tanned, muscular frame leaned carelessly against the crumby door frame, bringing a hand up to nonchalently ruffle his hair into wet spikes as the droplets on his flawless skin slid down it with ease, the motel towel hanging low around his waist, barely holding onto his exposed hips.

Castiel swallowed nervously as that tiny spark of emotion inside of him expanded until it consumed his whole chest, while yet another unknown emotion joined it, smaller than the constant emotion, but there all the same and it made his whole body ache. As their eyes met for what felt like the thousandth time, Castiel's heart leapt in its cage, he became uncontrolable over his vessels hitching breath and the unknown emotions flooded his whole body and it felt nothing like anything Castiel had ever felt before.

And when their eyes met a small, barely visible smile tugged enthusiastically at the corners of his mouth as realisation dawned on him. The now welcome, unknown emotion finally had a name.

Love.

Castiel was in love.


	6. Profound bond

"What?" Dean asked skeptically when he noticed Castiel was staring.

Staring and smiling. Smiling at him. It was slightly creepy and unnerving as always, but it made Dean's heart ache for Castiel. It was rather austere, yet familiar and even though he didn't understand as to why the usually stoic being was suddenly smiling, and he _really _wanted to know why, to find the cause to it, he couldn't help but return the small gesture and return the smile as hordes of butterflies abruptly decided to wreck havock inside of his stomache causing it to flip and lurch multiple times. Warm, fuzzy tingles spread swiftly accross his flustered skin, making him feel warm and comfortabley content. These unsurprising feelings were what worried him, he'd never felt this confident about anything before and it was onlt a matter of time before his angel uncovered the truth and disowned him.

"It's just that..."

He paused momentarily, smile not wavering under Dean's pointed stare. "I just never fully appreciated the wonder of human emotions until now." Castiel replied.

On the admission, Dean discovered his heart lodged somewhere deep in his throat, imagination wondering to the possible emotions Castiel could be feeling. Restlessly fiddling with a lose thread on the crisp towel tucked around his waist, Dean collected some clean underwear and a pair of jeans from his duffle bag before perching on the edge of the double bed and steadily dressed the bottom half of his butch body with a fixated concentration, unnecessary for the task as mundane as dressing oneself. Attempting to keep his voice as neutral as possible Dean's mouth moved on it's own accord. "Oh yeah? What emotions that then?"

At this, Castiel's smile only grew as he seemed to physically and emotionally embrace the new emotion Dean was yet to find out about. Dean traced the water droplets clinging to the well-defined muscles on his chest with the now detached towel, watching waith satisfaction as Castiel's eyes followed the movement. Castiel replyed quite simply without faulter or hesitation. "Love."

Dean's stomache plumeted, filling with sickening bile threatening to reach his throat, the vile taste stinging his tongue. His whole body felt as if it had been run over by a ten ton lorry, repeatedly. Dean was glad he was sitting down or he's positive he would have fallen to the ground, heart broken and sick to his stomache.

_Who did Castiel see while he was in the shower?_

It felt like Castiel had taken a knife to his gut and twisted it and twisted it, wrenching his heart out, spiting him for ever even dreaming about him. Castiel had finally succumbed to a human emotion. Incidentally, it was the same human emotion _he _wanted to recieve, but it seems that Castiel had found someone else, someone better. But now all his hopes were crushed.

Dean was distraught, but he swallowed the feelings and even though his heart was telling him to drop it, to protect himself from any further hurt, he wanted answers, he had to know. Rather reluctantly Dean tried to find out whom Castiel had taken a liking to. "Dude, if you're going to tell me you practiced some more pizza man moves with Meg th-"

"Dean!" Castiel cut in abruptly, voice octives a little high in urgency. "If you are suggesting that I would even _consider_ copulating with that demon or anyone else besides you then y-"

Dean's heart skipped a beat, brain short-circuited as he tried to process what he just heard and his hopes rose considerably. Lifting a half outstretched hand, Dean silenced Castiel and proceeded to question him. "_Woah!_ Hold it right there... What?"

Castiel's face turned a fashionably adorable shade of crimson as he dropped his gaze, staring intently at the floor, lip captured between nervous teeth.

Dean didn't even give Castiel a chance to answer his question. He spluttered, words half-formed, needing to affirm what Castiel had just admitted to him. "You want to... cop-copul... You want to have sex with me?"

Castiel released his bottom lip, unsure of what to do to distract himself. Castiel was embarressed, the feeling hot and foreign under his skin, by how many thoughts he already had of Dean when he had only just uncovered his feelings for him. He was unsure of what to say, of what to do. He sighed, voice deep, shaking with doubt and apprehension, preparing himself for rejection. "No, it's just if I had to with anyone then... Not just that, Dean."

Dean shuffled a little closer, his heart thumping loudly, trying it's best to escape it's bony cage and leap into the arms of the angel whom it belonged to. Want tainted Dean's quiet voice. "What then?"

Castiel looked up, blatant surprise etched all over his face. Their eyes interlocked and Castiel worried his bottom lip between his teeth, muttering words around them. "I... I want to... hold you..."

Castiel's blush deepened, darkening in colour as he looked back at the ground, lip bleeding slightly at the increasing pressure. Dean clambered of the bed, smiling softly and slightly closed the gap between them, his arms wove around Castiel's waist, encouraging him to return the embrace and Castiel snaked his arms around Dean's neck, his gaze still discarded on the ground. Dean voice was soft and encouraging. "Like this?"

Castiel slowly looked up and their eyes met once again. Coughing nervously he replied a little more confidently this time. "Closer..."

Dean obliged, tightening the grip on his angel, pressing their foreheads together with a gentle force, breathing in his angels scent. He smelled sweet, comforting. Dean caressed Castiel's face, his thumb lightly pulsing over the others bottom lip. Their shared breath tickled their faces and Dean let his voice encourage Castiel to make his next move. "What else?"

Castiel's built up confidence suddenly disintergrated with the question was pronounced. Dean wetted his lips as he watched his angel struggle to answer, eyes wide in panic. "I erm... I..." Castiel coughed nervously. "I want to...k-kiss you..."

Dean grinned madly when the words left his angel's mouth, as he happily leaned in, mouths lingering impatiently over each other's before Dean closed the gap further, applying a light compression to Castiel's lips. Castiel returned the gesture and soon their lips were moving as one, grazing lightly in a soft yet passionate kiss. Castiel's tongue traced the space between Dean's lips and although surprised that Castiel was taking the lead, he allowed the intrusion and soon both tongues were gently caressing the other, absorbing the tastes, exploring thoroughly.

They stayed like that, entwined in the middle of a shabby hotel room. Inspecting their newly discovered, alternative type of profound bond.

**Unfortunatly this is the last chapter of Hunters enchantment and I just wanted to say thank you all so much for reading this and to everyone who put this story on alert, reviewed it, favourited it or even just read it, I'm really grateful. This is my first fanfiction ever so if you are reviewing this, please go easy on me. :D**

**Also a special, super duper thank you to angels-hunters-n-fiyahflies (check out her page, go on you know you want to) for being such an awesome support and an awesome editor. Love you all! Thank you so much. :)**


End file.
